


Lost in a Home That Isn't My Own

by hearteyedjk



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Fleurie, Heartbreak, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyedjk/pseuds/hearteyedjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the reader that desires for heavy angst of a history... within a past break-up that haunts the narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a Home That Isn't My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Pain consumes... It feeds off our minds and tires our eyes.
> 
> Based off....
> 
> "Ruelle - Where Do We Go From Here"
> 
> Take a listen while reading if you wish.
> 
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> -
> 
> "Her" is capitalized for a reason; It's emphasis...
> 
> -  
> -  
> -

Sore eyes that are invisible to others in the living world, but welcomed in the dimensions of fantasy.

Sadness that haunts and can be explained in the stupor of wandering.... trudging through forests waterlogged with oil.

Oil that is waiting for a spark to light the mossy terrain of the woodland.

For the light to engulf the nightly planet that is unnamed.

Trampling amongst the thicket to break through into a clearing, stars bright and brilliant in the distant sky.

Those sore eyes are heavy from lack of settlement.

Tears spill down cheeks, an unspoken message.

And the stars are there to spread out in view for Her to gaze upon, their ceaseless shimmering soothing Her.

She would settle down in the meadow below the small hill, laying herself out amongst the prairie's grounds.

Thoughts would consume Her dream, the lit sky blurring from the trails of tears smudging Her cheeks.

After the daze, she would rise to her feet and find herself nearly toppling on over a cliff.

Her vision never halted in its action to shift from one location to another.

Turning Her back to the steep crag, she stumbled forward and noticed the single home perched on a hilltop.

This home was intimate for Her, more than only an acquaintance.

These visits were frequent, and she would always be inquisitive until she stepped inside.

A first step with the gentle press to push the door open, peering within.

Everywhere she moved, she felt followed.

Haunted by the unknown, memories stalking at Her ankles.

When she had trailed Her fingertips along the duvet of a bed in a room, the memories leapt and sank their fangs into Her.

Calves trembled, knees knocking into the bed, and she collapsed with a gasp.

Darkness engulfed Her.

She sobbed endlessly when she awoke, finding herself lying along the dusty, hardwood floors.

So much she had lost here, the memories resurfacing.

But never the face, the face of an intruder- no a stranger, that held no name to Her lips.

All she could do was look on to the distorted frame that took strolls in the abandoned home.

Something of a shadow, and when she reached to feel its ebony tendrils, it faded away.

Extinction of whatever it had been, to be reborn hours later to rekindle Her emotions.

And how powerful the sensations were.

To bleed Her exhausted when she finally joined the waking world.

Slow, trudging strides for Her when she rose.

Weary eyes and goosebumps breaking out over Her skin.

A shaking breath would escape and she'd close in on herself.

Peering into that mirror depleted all confidence.

Arms hugged Her petite frame and she wished.

For it had been Her imagination and she was all but alone.

Alone again... Deserted and empty.


End file.
